Several projects begun in the current year will be completed and papers written for publication in the 1976-77 period. Observations on the physiological state of 165 joggers including assessment of aerobic capacity have been completed and will be analyzed and a paper written, probable title: Physiological profiles of 165 Las Vegas joggers, ages 30 to 88 years. A study of performance in desert heat by high school students will be completed this summer. Some control observations will be made in the winter and a paper will be completed, probable title: Walks in desert heat: endurance capacity as related to sex, body build, aerobic capacity and athletic status. Cardiac output in relation to metabolic rate, sex, age and desert environments has been studied in part last summer and will be completed this summer. A paper with an appropriate title will be completed. Endocrine functions as related to the stress of high altitude will be completed and a paper prepared during the coming year.